1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an opening and closing device of an air vent for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an opening and closing device of an air vent for a vehicle capable of opening and closing the air vent even with small force.
2. Background
Generally, an air vent for a vehicle, which is an indoor ventilator such as those mounted in buses, is opened and closed using an opening and closing device.
An opening and closing of a conventional air vent has a structure of four-bar links 10, 20, 30, and 40 under the air vent 60 and includes a spring 50 disposed between the links 20 and 30 positioned at the center to provide elastic force.
That is, in the opening and closing of a conventional air vent, the air vent 60 is maintained in a state in which it is closed by the elastic force by the spring 50 (See FIG. 1), the spring is compressed by the links 20 and 30 when the air vent is lifted up, such that the air vent 60 may be opened, and the air vent 60 is maintained in a state in which it is opened by the spring 50 (See FIG. 2).
Here, the spring 50 has a strong elastic force in order to prevent vibration and maintain a watertight state and opening and closing states since the air vent 60 is a ventilator 70 connected to the outside of a vehicle.
However, in the opening and closing of a conventional air vent, large force is required at the time of opening and closing the air vent 60 due to the strong elastic force of the spring 50. Therefore, it is difficult for the old and the weak to open and close the air vent 60.
Further, the air vent 60 collides with a vehicle body when it is closed, such that noise is generated.
In order to solve these problems, “Electrical Roof Vent of Bus” has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 1997-0034513. However, a lot of costs are required due to an electronic control, and it is impossible to use the electrical roof vent if a fault is generated in the electrical roof vent before the electrical roof vent is repaired by an expert.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1997-0034513 (entitled: “Electrical Roof Vent of Bus”)